In recent years, an in-vehicle display system has been developed that changes the display of an in-vehicle display in accordance with the operation of a steering switch attached to a vehicle steering wheel.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view of conventional in-vehicle display system 10. On the upper surface of steering wheel 1, steering switch 2 is disposed at the right side on the upper surface, and steering switch 3 at the left side on the upper surface. Steering switch 2 is a press-sensing type switch that can change the display of the upper surface for example. Steering switch 3 is a switch, such as an electrostatic touch pad, that senses that the upper surface thereof is operated by pressing. Steering switches 2 and 3 are electrically connected to in-vehicle display 5, constituting in-vehicle display system 10.
In-vehicle display 5 displays menus 6 of a first layer arranged on an arc. When an operator touches and operates the upper surface of steering switch 3 to draw an arc along the arrow, the positions of menus 6 move along the arc, thereby changing selected menu 6A.
Menus 7 of a second layer are allocated to selected menu 6A. Menus 7 are arranged on in-vehicle display 5.
The same menus as menus 7 are displayed as icons 4 on steering switch 2. The change of selected menu 6A changes the display of icon 4 of steering switch 2, accordingly.
When the operator presses icon 4 on the upper surface of steering switch 2, menu 7 of the second layer corresponding to icon 4 displayed at the pressed position is determined.
Then, the vehicle performs a control corresponding to determined menu 7 of the second layer.
As described above, in conventional in-vehicle display system 10, the operator operates steering switch 3 to select desired menu 6A from menus 6 of the first layer and operates steering switch 2 to select a desired menu from menus 7 of the second layer.
A conventional display system similar to in-vehicle display system 10 is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0268426.